


On the Wrong Side of Heaven

by HelplessDaydreams



Series: On the Wrong Side of Heaven [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplessDaydreams/pseuds/HelplessDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell goes awry, Loki awakens to discover that he's in his brother's body! Naturally the God of Mischief sees this as a superb opportunity to take his rightful place on the throne of Asgard, and to stir up trouble wearing Thor's face but, as time goes on, he discovers just how powerful the spell was, and he learns things about his brother he never imagined. His golden opportunity quickly becomes a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have my Word

The first thing Loki noticed when he opened his eyes, was the intricate golden patterns etched on the high ceiling above him. They swirled about like flames, licking across the brilliant space in a vibrant metallic glimmer. He'd always loved the glittering material; it was regal and exuded an air of importance, the very reason he wore it so often. The second thing he noticed was the deep state of relaxation his limbs and torso were experiencing in that moment. Each part of his body was cradled by soft and luxurious cushions, making him so incredibly comfortable that he wasn't sure he wanted to ever move again. Curtains fell around him in stunning, crimson satin, and gentle light filtered through them. The last thing he noticed was the distinct and curious sensation that he felt inexplicably out of place. Of course, the fact that he had absolutely no idea where he was or how he had gotten there was a contributing factor...but there was something much bigger that he couldn't place his finger on. The last he remembered, he was sitting behind glass like a common animal...but now he was lying in the lap of luxury.

He forced himself to sit up, letting out a sigh as he did so. Odd, his voice was lower than usual. Perhaps it was merely the morning affecting him. He reached his arms high above his head to stretch, his muscles strained in a very pleasant way.

That was the moment he froze.

Above him were large hands and larger biceps, covered in light blond hairs. Shocked, he pulled his hands down quickly to study them, and in the brisk movement, blond tresses fell in front of his eyes. He pushed his fingers through them, definitely not his. He leapt from the cushions he was laying on and searched frantically through the room for a reflective surface. He found a floor length mirror lining the farthest wall and stood before it with great hesitation. And then his jaw dropped.

Before him stood his loathsome and oafish brother, Thor. Brutish muscles and blonde tangles galore. "Hell..." He muttered, the low baritone of his brother speaking for him. His mind was racing with the need for answers. How had this happened? Why had it happened? Then he remembered. Deep in the bowels of the palace dungeon, he'd been practicing his magic in secret. Studying the books his mother supplied him to learn any and every spell he could. He'd found one he'd intended to use on his brother, to switch their places...it would appear the spell was far more literal than he'd anticipated...He watched his reflection as a coy and wily smile licked across the tanned lips of his brother, an expression that looked out of place on his face.

"Oh brother, I will savor every moment of this glorious opportunity...you have my word."


	2. "Come to Mock Me, Brother?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki visits the dungeons, he learns just how intense the spell really was.

The first thing the dark Prince did was dress; one could imagine how strange and uncomfortable it would be to dress your brother’s body. Jealousy had never been something Loki lacked, and that green glimmer of envy was impossible to ignore upon choosing an ensemble out of the hundreds of items in each of the fine drawers of Thor’s room. Each article was woven from the finest Asgardian fabrics, colored with the most luxurious dyes, and accessorized with the most precious of metals and stones. The thought of tearing each intricate piece to ribbons crossed Loki’s mind, but reason out won want this time.

He chose the usual attire of his brother, armored tunic and regal, crimson cape. Had the tumultuous mass of fabric been place on Loki’s shoulders, he’d likely struggle to stand upright. He was tall and slender; he didn’t rely on strength, but intellect. Unlike his brother, who was broad and muscular in every sense of the word. The cape sat perfectly upon Thor’s shoulders, and Loki found that it was no task to stand, it was no more difficult then wearing a layer of silk. He finished dressing; it was truly a mind boggling experience to say the least, and he walked once more to the mirror on the opposite wall, and took in his reflection. It was as if his brother stood before him, in his brutish, undeserved glory.

“I dare say I wear your skin better than you, Brother,” Loki spoke to his reflection, grinning once more through his guise. “And believe me, I will certainly put it to very, very, good use.” He let out a low laugh that rippled through his chest, the maniacal sound was bemusing coming from Thor’s mouth. He finished with a final bellow, and watched as his grin faded and transformed into an expression of great importance and purpose. An expression his brother wore frequently. Being the god of mischief made this form of deception deliciously easy, it was frightening how easily he could become someone else.

The second thing Loki had the mind to do, was visit his brother, who he anticipated to be in his body, caged like the beast he was. He left his brothers chambers and took long strides as he walked down the immense and impressive corridors, halls that once held him prisoner, but now welcomed him like an esteemed guest. Servants bowed as he passed by, women beamed and fluttered their lashes, warriors clashed their fists upon their chests in respect, and he loved each and every precious second of it. In his mind, he was thieving each praise from Thor, stealing every moment of gratitude meant for him. And it was a gift worth everything.

When he reached the entrance to the dungeon, he was greeted by the guards who stood at attention. Neither of them even suspected something was wrong with their almighty Prince, and that only made his pride soar. He gave them each a curt nod, before walking past them with the right of way, never being stopped or told he didn’t have clearance. How wonderfully his precious brother lived, while he was sent to rot in a prison. Oh yes, he would savor every moment. He entered the main chamber in the dungeon, where the glass cells were in place, interdimensional criminals from every universe growled and hissed at his entrance, and he was struck with a strange mixture of anger, hatred, and pity. Surly these weren’t his emotions, he didn’t give a rip about these mongrels who were too foolish to stay uncaught...yet flashes of memories, of these creatures desiccating his friends...no, not his friends, Thor’s. It would seem, that he was experiencing Thor’s emotions, though he was conscious that they weren’t his, he was still able to feel them. Perhaps this spell truly was stronger than he had anticipated.

Shrugging this new discovery off, he stepped forward and addressed the guards on duty. “You are dismissed; I wish to converse with my Brother privately.” He said, not a trace of question in his tone. The guards nodded, and turned to disappear up the stairs. Now, for the moment he longed for, to see his brothers face, though in the form of his anatomy, when he realizes what has happened. He walked the all too familiar path to the particular cell he’d spent many months in, ignoring the grumbles of others behind the glass. He found, that the closer he got, the more Thor’s heart sank. It was heavy, saddening with each step he took closer to the cell...and that made him angry. How dare his brother think he has the right to feel upset, while it was him who sat behind glass? How dare he have the self-righteousness to pity him?

And then he was mere feet away. There he saw himself, lounging on the sofa his mother had given him, reading a book of spells. He was confused. Why would his brother sit reading if he were trapped in another’s body? Why wouldn’t he be fighting, screaming to the guards that he wasn’t Loki? Just as that thought crossed his mind, the striking green eyes of himself lifted from the pages, and met with the blue hue of his guises.

“Come to mock me, Brother?”

It was calm, collected, and laced with venom. And Loki was struck with such a powerful confusion, that for the first time in his life, he was struck speechless.

“Ah, such a stoic expression. Please, don’t let me interrupt your silent contemplation.”

He watched as a smirk licked across his lips, and his eyes held a thousand unspoken threats...And that was when Loki realized the extent of the spell he’d cast. He’d switched places with Thor, but only in one reality. To break it down, in the reality where he’d cast the spell, he was still locked in that box. But after the spell, his consciousness moved, to reside in this reality, with which he has stolen the body of his brother...Not only did he trade places with Thor, but completely wiped out his consciousness, and he now inhabits his body...which meant...

In this reality, this man he saw locked in the box, was not Thor as he’d hoped...but still the heart broken, betrayed, and mad version, of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to me out of the blue, and I just decided to roll with it. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was created for experimental purposes. Chapters in the future will be longer! 
> 
> This is my first published Fanwork, so really, criticism, praise, and suggestions are seriously encouraged.


End file.
